Show and Tell
by Mandarax
Summary: What happened the night of the party on New Caprica? Spoilers for Unfinished Business.


No words were needed. A comfortable silence hung between them as his thumb traced small circles on her hands where they were joined with his. He could hear her soft breathing, in and out, and it was gentle, and it was the second most beautiful thing he'd ever heard in his life. He'd catalogued it along with the first – the way she called out his name earlier in the throes of passion. The sweet memory brought a smile to his lips.

She shivered in his arms and he realized neither of them were as young as they once were and that having sex on the cold wet ground isn't what it used to be.

"Cold?" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed his hands down her arms, creating friction that would warm her, if only a little.

"A bit," she chuckled, "nothing I'm not used to."

He drew his arms around the woman lying against him, her bare back against naked chest and his own back against a huge boulder they'd used earlier to hide behind. She tucked her shawl around them.

His arms tightened around her in a hug, and this time it wasn't because of the cold. She turned her face up and kissed his neck at the point where it meets his chin. He sighed and she could hear his smile in the soft sound.

"Wouldn't you rather get dressed?" she whispered against his skin.

He looked down at her, grinning like a teenager seeing bare breasts for the first time. "And miss having you in my arms like this? I'd rather not, thanks."

Her laughter pierced the silence that until that moment they'd tried to be a part of. He kissed her neck, and the laughter turned to a moan. Then she straightened in his arms.

"Did you just hear that?" She asked, looking around but not seeing anything in the darkness surrounding them.

He nodded. "Probably just some of the crew still celebrating." His arms wound themselves around her waist.

And then they heard it again.

"… Loves Kara Thrace!"

They both chuckled. "Sounds like Sam had a little bit too much to drink."

"Last I saw him, he was passed out under one of the tables by the bar," he shrugged. "Must have had help waking up."

Her giggle was another sound he had committed to memory.

"He's good for her," she observed.

"Yes, I only hope she's good for him, too," the surrogate father in him replied, the man in him softly nibbling on his lover's ear.

Silence reigned again as she gave herself up to the feelings he was creating within her. It had been too long since anyone held her like this. She couldn't have let this happen before, but now… Now there was nothing holding them back. She turned her head to his, and he met her lips, his insistent tongue searching to deepen the kiss.

"LEE ADAMA LOVES KARA THRACE!"

Both pulled back. She turned to look at him, the wonder in her expression only serving to convey the question in her eyes.

He shrugged, "I guess Anders is still passed out under the table by the bar."

They listened in silence for another minute or two, but no shouted confessions of love followed. He shrugged again, and she could feel it against her back.

"He's your son," she accused.

"He's can take care of himself."

She chuckled. "Can't argue with that."

Just as she relaxed in his arms again, turning her head so that she could listen to his heartbeat, they heard the next shout.

"KARA THRACE LOVES LEE ADAMA!"

Even from where he and Laura were hidden, behind the boulder, he thought he could hear Kara's infectious laughter. He felt Laura's soft sigh and the smile at the knowledge that they weren't the only couple using this night to be people again instead of officers or ex-presidents.

"There are going to be two heartbroken young people walking this ground tomorrow morning," he whispered.

"There are going to be two very happy and in-love officers walking Galactica's halls tomorrow morning," she countered.

"Like father, like son," he whispered into her hair, thinking only how happy he was at the moment.

Another minute passed in silence, as they waited to hear a reply from the younger Adama, but no following shout pierced the night's air again. His arms tightened around her again as she lifted her mouth to meet his in a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss it was to turn in his arms and wind her own around his neck. His fingers spread out against the small of her back and the rise of her bottom.

As she brought her lips down to meet his, he whispered softly, "I don't need to shout that I love you for you to know that I do, do I?"

She smiled against his lips before kissing them lightly. Pulling back just enough so she can see his eyes, she whispered back, "No, leave that to the younger generation. Grown-ups have better ways to show and tell."

He laughed, his smile wide, as he pulled her to him again. "Once a teacher, always a teacher," he muttered, and proceeded to show her, and tell her, exactly how much he loved her.


End file.
